User talk:Kmanwing
Welcome! Book Of Shadows How did you acquire the pages for your gallery, was it from another website, if so please say to help everyone improve the quality of this siteSourceOfAllCharmed 00:42, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Mainpage Hey man, I noticed on the Content team request form that these guys wanted main page help. Just thought that might be something you would want to help with, also you should totally be posting some of your charmed works here dude, they rock! Sena 06:42, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :I would love to, but we have to go through the proper channels. Ask the folks here if they can give you the rights so that you can help them out. Hope they let you, I know you'd do a great job! Sena 05:33, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Rights I was reading your talk page. Do you need admin rights to help edit our main page or something? --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 20:28, January 29, 2011 (UTC) : Did you come to me first or not? --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 20:35, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :: Glenn was the main guy :), but he had to leave because of educational reasons, so he made me admin. Wikia Staff then made me bureaucrat because where Glenn was inactive, he needed one :). Glenn then returned but got very annoyed because some users did not like his way of being and admin. So he got really annoyed and left saying he could not stay on a wiki with so many immature users. When Glenn had left, he had actually left, I was the only one in contact with him. That was when I was made Main Bureaucrat and Admin of this wiki. One user who had driven Glenn away realised what he had done and left. Glenn the returned as this users, without his rights. I gave him his rights back but Wiki Staff returned him back to a normal editor. However this time, I was able just to make him Admin so he could edit locked pages. A few weeks after I was made Main Bureaucrat I and other admins were demoted because this wiki were getting too many complaints. I vote was then held. Only 5 users could beomce and admin and only 2 could become Bureaucrat. Andyman14 was made main bureacurat during this period so that he could manage the votings. I got the most votes which made me Main Bureaucrat offically along with HalliwellsAttic who is Co Leader. Andyman14 then asked for me to demote him because he did not want all the power, he also left for educational reasons, he then returned, as a normal admin. Me and HalliwellsAttic are the only bureaucrats but we like to call ourselves Managers. I am called the Guardian, and HalliwellsAttic is User and User Rights Management. Admins are are also callled Moderators and Rollback Editors are called Inspectors. So... In Conclusion, I am the Guardian of the wiki, so yeah you should of contacted me, but it is OK as you did not know. Do you need admin rights now to edit our Main Page. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 09:09, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::: I just need to make sure a few things. Did wiki staff send you? Can you make our main page look great? --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 10:05, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :::: As long as wiki staff sent you I will be more then willing to give you rights. I am not the main page expert, he is. Ask him if he has any ideas or if he is OK with you going on, on your own. Once HalliwellsAttic has given you confirmation. Come back to me and tell me what he said, so I can give you the rights. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 18:57, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Up to you what you put there. xD HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 04:08, January 31, 2011 (UTC) : Ok, sorry to hear that. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 07:56, February 2, 2011 (UTC)